This invention relates in general to a heat exchanger, and more particularly, to a compact multiple coil heat exchanger having an improved heat transfer density and adapted to be easily accessible for repairs and maintenance in a modern refrigeration system.
In modern refrigeration systems, the compactness of the system's components results in the advantage of reducing the overall refrigeration system size and ultimately the related manufacturing costs. In the design of a compact refrigeration system, each component must be separately designed to be as small as possible, yet fully functional to satisfy the refrigeration system requirements. One such component is a heat exchanger or condenser which is used to cool the hot compressed refrigerant gases during the operation of the refrigeration system. The heat exchanger design must be such that it occupies a minimum space while maintaining a high performance as measured in BTU's/hours/surface area.
In providing a minimum of space in the refrigeration system design for the heat exchanger, it is further required that the heat exchanger's configuration be such to facilitate its removal and/or installation as required for repairs or maintenance. Heat exchangers incorporated in current refrigeration systems usually have their inlet and outlet disposed at opposite ends of the heat exchanger. This restricted configuration requires a complicated arrangement of refrigerant and cooling connecting lines to the heat exchanger, in addition to rendering the connections relatively inaccessible for easy removal of the heat exchanger.
Accordingly, there is a need for a compact heat exchanger which occupies a minimum of space while retaining a high heat transfer density and is adapted for easy installation and connection to refrigerant cooling lines within the compact space provided in a modern refrigeration system.